Renewed
by the unwinded
Summary: Pain spoke. “As you all know there is a complete nine of us and we are needed one more person." Heh i am so not good at summary's its a good story tho, 0-o


~Authors notes

A new account new material and all new stories yes!!!!! I haves a good story in mind!!!

* * *

I don't own Naruto it is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

About the story notes-

Um this story is like a mix of Naruto and real life…so yeah…0-o and there are 8 continents in this world because you got all the nations from Naruto so I made a continent in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and the name of that Continent is the continent of will. Idk don't ask I can't think of a better name.

Heh there a lot of OC characters that will end soon promise.

~RENEWED~

~Chapter one- THE BEGINNING

"YOU'RE THE DUMBIST PERSON ON THIS EARTH!" A voice boomed from inside the office of the boss from the Kyoto shipping company. He was yelling at the new kid that no one liked at the least. The American boss that came to Kyoto Japan thirteen years ago to start up a business, and is known as Mr. Harlet. Mr. Harlet was a man but the new kid hovered over him by just a few inches. Mr. Harlet was good looking, and he was never a push over, never yelled, always a nice guy. But the new kid knew how to push things over indeed. Know one knows if he did the things he did for a reason or if he was just mental in a way. Mr. Harlet started to yell again. All the Japanese workers of the Kyoto shipping company stopped there work, and look at the office. Each and every one knew that the new guy was really in for it now.

"This is the last straw! Every day you mess every thing up but this time it IS the last time." The new kid looked at him with his red like eyes. He seemed to smirk a little but it vanished as he brought his hand up to his silver, hair gelled hair, to smooth it out a little. He hung his head down a little, and then looked at Mr. Harlot. He reached his pendent and started muttering prayers to his God, Jashin. Hoping that good things will come out instead of horrid. But he knew that this time he would not get away with this. So he prayed for forgiveness and asked for a better start after he gets out of this mess. "Hidan." Mr. Harlet said in his own low American voice. Hidan brought his muttered prayers to an end. "Hidan, yesterday you hit a man for God knows what reason. And today, you hit a kid for whining. That's not how we do things her, Hidan. And they could have gotten you arrested for that. But you were lucky that they were patient people and let you go with that" Mr. Harlet looked at Hidan. Then continued. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to let you go. I can't have you going around hitting people."

Hidan looked at him for a second then tilt his head back and muttered the words. "Fuck" and "Jashin will destroy" he lift his head back up then looked at him. Hidan knew that he did not like his foul language at all and that's another reason why he was being fired. Hidan was upset but he knew there was nothing for him to do. He was given five chances to turn his ways in the past two weeks that he had the job. But every time he had an epic fail. Hidan walked out of his office not saying another word to the, his now old American boss. When he walked out he saw all the employees starring at him.

"What the fuck are all you fucken ass holes starring at me for"!?!? Hidan said turning towards the front door flicking them all off. After he left and was now out of sight from the windows of the building he could here cheers from the inside of the building. Hidan grumbled and headed down the street headed to one of his favorite bars that he went to often. As he walked down the street his head low to the ground and hands in is pocket he felt the patter of rain on his back. Hidan looked up at the sky blinking every time a raindrop almost hit his eyes. He quickened his pace down the street to the bar. Yet again muttering curses under his breath, complaining of his new shirt getting all wet.

~Mean while~

A bright flash of lightning filled the sky then soon followed a very loud roar of thunder. Every one was quiet. The crackly, rainbow vision took hold as he stood on the thumb of the statues hand. Pain looked around at the rest of the Akatsuki, Kisami, Deidara, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu. All attending was nine of them. Pain looked around then thought to him self 'only need one more person.' Pain looked at Kakuzu. The only one without a partner, for every time he has given him a partner, he killed them, or they ran away in fear but later dieing. It was one problem that he needed to sort out. The new partner has to be some one he can work with. He doesn't have to like him but just have to be able to work together.

He looked at Zetsu who was looking at Konan. Zetsu was hungry. He had a thing about how girls tasted good. So the new member had to be another boy. For even having Konan in the group was trouble some. Konan was not going to like this. Pain continued to look around. The team needed some one durable, so Kakuzu does not have to watch his back at all. And so he can throw them in a mission that a normal person would just die in. So it would be nice if the new member could have some immortal abilities.

Pain spoke. "As you all know there is a complete nine of us and we are needed one more person. I have been looking into this and I have not found a person yet but I am looking for that person.

Kakuzu spoke. "And will this new person be my partner?" He asked stiffing up a little not liking the idea of a partner slowing him down in the least bit.

"Yes he will be."

"Great another 'boy'"! Konan said in a sarcastic voice.

"Konan! You know why we can only have another boy in the Akatsuki. It is hard enough with Zetsu leaning over you. I don't need another appetizing snack for him." Pain saw Konan roll her eyes.

"So all we need now is one more person un? But why does their have to be ten of us? Yeah." Deidara said shifting footing position.

"Why? Because, I want every one to have a partner. Ten is an even number, and would you rather be remembered the Akatsuki of nine or ten?"

"That's not the real reason is it Pain. I have known you long enough to know that's not the reason." Konan said catching on to Pain.

"Your right it's not. The real reason is for when we take over the world there are four places to watch over. Europe and Africa. Deidara and Sasori will govern and watch over. Australia and Antarctica to Tobi and Zetsu."

"But leader sir no one lives in Antarctica." Tobi said raising his arms up in a goofy manner. Pain turned his head to Tobi and nodded a slight nod then spoke.

"If your country was being took over would you want to run away were it is safe. So if the world were taken over wouldn't you want to go some were safe? So people will be trying to retreat and go to Antarctica cause no one lives there. So we don't want people living ion a dome under the snow creating an army. For sure they would if we were not ruling that area." Pain was quiet as another flash of lightning hit. Then a roll of thunder took a hold and shook the layer. Pain continued. "Then Itachi and Kisami will watch over North and South America, then just leaving Asia and the continent of will for Kakuzu and his partner once he has one. Me and Konan will watch the hole world helping all of you as we rule this pathetic world of ours." Pain lifted his hand and clenched it tightly. "Soon I promises you all that this world will be ours soon." A Crash of thunder and lightning hit the layer shaking every thing. Soon as it ended the members noted that there leaders image was gone, thus ending there meeting. Soon the rest of the Akatsuki left as well. Kakuzu saw every one leave one at a time. He sighed then left as well.

~Mean while~

Hidan sat at an old red stool, with paint peeling away. He squinted at the old black and brown clock in front of him on the wall. He tried focusing on the little hands of the clock. Soon he gave up. He picked up a little shot glass that said 'peace' on it and threw it at the clock. The shot glass hit the clock shattering, and breaking the clock as well. The three other men in the bar looked at Hidan. He mumbled to him self as he pulled out his wallet and carelessly just threw down some money that was more than enough to pay for his drinks and the broken clock.

Hidan walked out of the bar drunkenly into the humid night. There were two girls standing out side next to the bar. The girls were about Hidans age. One of the girls had died her hair blue and the other one had normal Japanese, black hair. Both of them looked fine to Hidan. Hidan drunkly stumbled over to them and leaned on the girls. He noted that they smelled nice. Like flowers and melon mixed together. The girls looked at him. The girl with black hair clutched her purse.

"Aww. You girls are pretty." Hidan said in a drunken slur, then leaning close to one of the girls. He smiled. The girl noticed that he was indeed drunk. Hidan let go of the black haired girl and leaned on the blue haired girl. He grabbed her waist tightly trying to bring her closer to him. The girl started to squirm and squeal. "Aww, don't be like that." Hidan said moving his hands lower. The other girl pushed Hidan, and he fell to the ground getting his 'new' shirt dirty. The other girl ran across the street. Hidan quickly got up; he then tried running across the street. He was in the middle of the lane when her heard honking from a truck. He stopped and looked up drunkenly. "Huh?" Was all that came out of his mouth. He then noticed the truck then he tried to move out of the way but the truck moved to.

---------~

Lights flashed and sirens were herd. The two girls stood holding each other in shock, as they talked to a police officer. Witnesses stand to the side of the road covering their mouths. The truck was in the middle of the road, stained with blood. Below the truck was Hidan. Five workers moved Hidan from under the truck. He was blood stained and had imprints from were the truck ran him over. The five men knew that no one could have survived a hit like that then being run over by six of the trucks wheels. The girls shrieked as more blood came pouring out of Hidans body. The cop brought them out of sight so they would not have to see the mess like that. Three of the men analyzed Hidan on the spot. They confirmed him dead after finding many of his internal organs have been crushed and also finding an internal decapitation. The men put Hidan on a stretcher instead of a body bag. They did not want to break his body any more then it already has.

The men in the ambulance pulled out of the scene and they did not put on the sirens. A young paramedic a little older then Hidan sat next to Hidan. He felt bad for the young guy not for filling his life or goals. It always made him sad seeing some one that he could not help.

"It was a sad accident today." The man across him said. "But at least 'we' get to go home and see our families. He shouldn't have been chasing the girl in the first place. Then maybe-" He cut off to the sound of hacking. All the medics looked at Hidan who was sitting up and hacking out blood.

Every one rushed to Hidan. They pushed him down on to the bed. Hidan tried to resist at first but then realized what was going on. But still he struggled from the restraints that they were putting on him. Hidan herd a man yell "Put on the sirens, quick! Get to the hospital!" and get him hooked up to an IV. Hidan was now fully awake and cursing out in pain. His head was spinning as people hovered over him, and putting needles in his body. He looked over to a medic that was talking to him. Saying things like 'your okay' and 'don't worry you'll make it'. Hidan tried to get up again finding out that he could not. He felt his body shutting down and getting numb. He tried to speak but some one put some thing over his mouth. The gas that he was breathing in was making him sleepy. Soon Hidan fell asleep.

~-------~ The doctors ~-------~

"HE SHOULD HAVE NOT LIVED AT ALL!" Said the head medic in the Kyoto hospital. "It had to be some thing more. You even said you 'broke' some of his bones putting him in the stretcher. Then you tell me he sits up before you hacking at the next moment." He slammed the photos of the crash scene on his desk. The photo on top showed his backbone sticking out of his back and his head swollen in blood.

The young medic that was standing over Hidan now stood in front of the head medic's desk. "Sir, if I may. We claimed him dead. But he lived and we don't know why. After we got him into the operating room and opened him up all his innards were working fine and perfect but they were still crushed. We fixed them all up but still. It was like he is immortal."

"How much I wish we could test that." The head medic said leaning on his right palm. "We don't let him go home. Keep him heat for a few years then we can say that it took him a while to heal but he maid it. And maybe we can figure out some thing about this guy. Maybe he is the secret for internal life!"

"Were not going to tell the people what we found out about him?"

"Its are best interest if we don't let the press, media or the people know. So lets keep are little immortal friend in a comma for a while." A nurse walked in with a mess of a hair and a worried look on her face. She rushed over to the head medic. "What is it"? The head medic said to the nurse.

"Hidan is awake." The medic started cursing under his breath, and then he said.

"Put him into a comma. I don't care that he is awake just do it NOW"! The nurse rushed out of the room leaving her charts behind her. She really did not like what she over herd about the patient.

~-------

"FUCK NO!" Hidan yelled at the nurse as she tried getting close to Hidan to give him medicine. "I don't need any of that shit. Its gross." Hidan said whining at the nurse.

"Pleas Hidan this is to help you get better." The nurse said trying to come closer to Hidan who was standing on a chair trying to fix his hair back into place. The nurse tried stepping around the broken glass and tossed linens on the ground. Hidan jumped out of the chair and rushed out of the room only to be blocked by two guards. They grabbed Hidans arms turned Hidan back into the room and strapped him down to the bed. Hidan started to curs at the people.

"Fuck you all! Jashin will curse all you heathens!" Hidan screamed at the guard that was tightening his restraints. The nurse came to Hidan and put an IV back into Hidans arm. Hidan closed his eyes shut as the needle pierced his skin. "I hate fucking needles." Hidan said softly to him self. The nurse smiled a nervous smile to him. She then looked up to see if any one was there then looked him with a serious face and mouths the word 'Run' and walked out of the room. Hidan watched her leave the room then started to yell again.

"I am fucking hungry! Will some ass give me some thing to eat already?" Hidan yelled. A janitor walked into the room and started sweeping up the broken glass that was on the floor. Hidan watched the man clean up as he felt energy slip away from him. And again Hidan fell asleep.

~Mean while~

"I am here Pain." Zetsu said as Pain turned around. Pain looked at Zetsu then back to the paper he was holding.

"Zetsu, did you here about the guy who got hit by a truck?" Pain asked showing Zetsu the paper he was holding. It was the same picture that the head medic was looking at earlier but this time it was in the paper. Zetsu nodded. "I did a back round check on him. His name is Hidan and he was born in the land of wind. But his parents moved to Kyoto Japan when Hidan was a baby to have a more simple life. He posses some skill but not a lot because his parents did not teach him all that much."

"And you want him to join the Akatsuki?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes."

"What makes you think a person from a place like that would want to take the risks of being killed, or even wanting to kill." Zetsu crossed his arms. Pain looked at him and gave him one of his rare smiles.

"He is a Jashinest. Jashin is his God. The Jashin religion is the 'wicked' religion. So death is okay to that religion. I am sure he would be fine in the Akatsuki. I want him part of this team Zetsu. I think that he truly made immortality from his religion." Pain paused for a moment then started to speak again. "I want you, Kakuzu and Sasori to go get Hidan for me. Once he is here I will send him and Kakuzu to go train at the Jashinest temple in High Mountain, in the land of wind. It seems that is the only rout to take to bring his skills up to date." Pain turned around and looked up at the sky. "Now go get the others, you have two days to bring him back to me starting at sunset."

~Mean while~

Hidan woke up. No one was around. The drug to keep him asleep did not work on Hidan at the least. He noticed the straps around his wrist and ankles were gone. Hidan clenched his teeth as he removed the IV and the other things that were connected to his body. He sat up and looked around, then got out of bed. There was a pile of close he saw across the hall. He peeked out in the hall way, there was no one in sight so he ran over to the little dresser and grabbed what looked like Cargo pants and a button up T shirt. He rushed back into the room and put the close on him self. They fitted horribly. They were at least two sizes way to big for him.

Hidan found a little note pad and pen next to his bed and wrote-

_Dear people of the hospital,_

_Thanks for the help in all but I don't need to be here no more._

_I am going home_

_If I find you at my doorstep I will sue you all_

_Thank you again._

Your dear friend, Hidan

He then put the note on the beds pillow. Hidan walked over to the window and opened it. Ninth floor. Hidan noted to him self. He climbed up onto the window seal and sat down and looked bellow him. The wind blew in his ruffled hair. Hidan thought to him self of how when he gets down there the first thing he is going to do is bye hair gel. Hidan stopped him self. This had to be the dumbest thing he has ever done. For sure. He looked down some more and he felt his stomach sink. He could not go out the front exit they would just strap him down in the bed. Who knows how long they were going to keep him there. He had to jump. He couldn't become the hospitals lab rat or some thing. What ever they had planed for him he knew he did not like. He slid him self a little more off the window. His heart was beating fiercely now. Hidan grabbed his heart and shut his eyes as tight as he could. Surly dieing would be better.

He jumped.

~------------~

Some thing in his system told him to open his eyes. But he kept them closed. He never did feel the impact of the ground. Maybe when you die you don't feel your self dieing. Was Jashin bringing him to the afterlife? The wind was in his hair now. In the distance he herd rushing water. The wind stop moving, he stopped moving.

Hidan finally opened his eyes. He saw that he was being held. He looked up and saw a Middle Eastern man with green eyes for his pupils and a reddish pick color for the whites of his eyes. That was the only part he could see on the man.

"What the fuck, who the hell are you?" Hidan yelled as he struggled out of the mans arms. He just let go letting Hidan fall to the ground. "Ow! Hay what's that for ass hole." Hidan saw behind him were two other men. One that looked like a plant that was dyed in two different colors. And the other guy was an emotion less red head. "What the hell have I been abducted by the circus?" Hidan yelled again

"Great, just when I thought that my new partner was going to be a silent person. You un grateful little runt." The Middle Eastern man said. "Let me just kill him now."

"Kakuzu. We don't want to upset pain. Plus Pain said he was immortal." The red head said clearing a spot of land and putting sticks there.

"There is no such this as immortality. Sasori" Said Kakuzu walking over to a tree and leaned back against it.

"Were the hell are we? And I am fucken starving! Some one pleas tell me why I'm in the middle of the god damn fucking forest?"

"Cause I picked you up from off the ground at the hospital then brought you here so we can talk to you now shut up you brat and listen. Be thankful you're still not in that hospital." Kakuzu said sitting down on the ground. A sudden blaze caught Hidans attention and looked at the fire that Sasori had made. Hidan noticed that the three were all wearing the some cloaks. The plant guy spoke.

"We are from the country of will. So you might have not herd about us. Us three are from a secret organization called the Akatsuki. In all there are nine of us. Are leader Pain wanted one more person so Kakuzu here could have a partner as well."

Sasori then spoke. "Pain wanted a certain member that could not slow down Kakuzu. And in other words he needed some one that had immortal abilities. Like your self. Pain did notice that your abilities are rusty indeed but some practice could easily change that. The Akatsuki has a goal and that goal is world domination."

"Are you people for real? People have tried in the past for world domination and each and every one of them failed at it. And plus this might interfere my religion." Hidan scooted back up against a tree.

"We have some thing that the other people did not. And as for your religion, who said you couldn't practice it. I am sure you would have more freedom to your religion then you would ever have here." Sasori said, still expressionless.

"Don't think I will just agree to your dumb ass offer. I don't want to go to some dumb ass third world country that still fight by hand. And think there all some kind of super ninja." Hidan grunted as he saw the bandage around his leg. He unwrapped it then continued. "So you can just point the way back to civilization and that would be fine." Hidan grunted in pain again as he saw his leg.

"No." Kakuzu said. "It is not a choice, you are coming with us if you like it or not." Hidan started poking at his leg.

"Ow." Hidan said as he kept poking at his bloody leg.

"That was so that you could not run away from us." Hidan flicked Kakuzu off then said, "burn in hell!" Kakuzu grabbed Hidans neck and lifted him off the ground. "We are trying to reason with you so we don't have to drag you back, got that!" Hidan nodded.

"Let me think about it." Hidan said. He looked over at the smell of roasting fish. His stomach growled supporting his hunger. Sasori looked at Hidan then gave him the biggest fish. Hidan finished the fish quickly. The rest of them ate at a slower pace eyeing Hidan slowly. After Hidan finished his mean he went to work on Hidans le moving the bone back into place and stitching it up. Hidan saw the thread come out of his arm. He flinched at the sight but then relaxed. After Kakuzu was done with his leg Hidan dazed of to a sleep.

"_**Hidan" A voice called out to him. Hidan was sitting on the ground praying to Jashin. Hidan herd the called and replied. 'Yes.'**_

_**"Hidan, You have been a worthy servant to me but you are held back by the society that you currently live in. I see potential in you Hidan that you cant for fill here."**_

_**"Oh were lord Jashin can I serve you better." Hidan replied to the voice that surrounds him.**_

_**"The Akatsuki, they need you. And you need them, Hidan. This group will let you succeed in your praise for me. You art the strongest follower that has had true faith in me. But the place you live in makes it hard. But I have given you immortality Hidan use it well. Soon knowledge of things you need to know will come to you over time. Go with the Akatsuki Hidan. And show the world my power!"**_

_**"Yes Jashin."**_

~A little taste of the next chapter~

Kakuzu watched Hidan sleep. Yes he was annoying but he was peaceful why he slept. Kakuzu yes hated his partner already but there was some thing about Hidan that he could not figure out about him. He was not a man of feelings, so it was new to him. His silver hair. Pale white skin. He was albino like indeed. Kakuzu did not hide his feelings at all either. Kakuzu new that he was indeed cute. But he was so god damn annoying. And yet he knew that he would kill him before he would ever get in bed with him.

(AUTHERS NOTES)

AW thank Jashin that I am finally done I have been working on this all week.

Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up soon (in a week)

I have never made such a long chapter before weird


End file.
